


The Three Days Later Affair

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [74]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know it went like this sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Days Later Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



Solo yawned first, blinking with the effort of it, but Kuryakin resisted temptation for nearly five minutes afterwards. When he finally succumbed, it was with a jaw-cracker that had his partner gaping sympathetically. After that, the yawns came thick and fast across the conference table, until Solo was heeling his palms against his watering eyes and Kuryakin nosed-dived into his portfolio and began treating the room to a fusillade of snores.

Alexander Waverly paused in his perusal of the data long enough to dismiss the pair of them to the infirmary. That was the trouble with the young. No stamina.


End file.
